Reestablishing Faith
by rodeocowgirl23
Summary: Chapter 6 is up and I am inthe process of writing chapter 7 thanks for the reviews enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or lay any claim Walker Texas Ranger

She sat alone at the bar, mindlessly stirring her untouched drink. Another date gone bad. Sydney Cooke didn't understand her luck with men. Sydney had been seeing Scott and tonight was there third date. _"All he wanted was to get into me bed." _she thought as she watched her date leave with one of the waitresses. She let out a sigh of frustration as she took a sip of her margarita. "So much for getting dressed up for nothing" she muttered as she took another drink.

"Syd?" She turned as she heard the familiar voice of her partner behind her. "What are you doing here alone? I thought you had a date with that guy you have been seeing, whats his name? Scott?"

"Oh I did, but apparently I wasn't intresting enough for him, so he took more intrest into out waitress, but anyways what are you doing here?" Syd asked looking at her partner.

He had a pair of wrangler jeans and a tight fitting black shirt on." You got a date tonight?"

"Me? No I just couldn't sleep so I decided to go out and get a drink. God I swear if I see that Scott guy I am goin to tear that guy in half." Gage said through gritted teeth. He couldn't bare the thought of some jerk comin alone and hurting his Sydney like that, especially with the way she looked tonight. He eyed her up and down. She was in a -black halter top with a pair of her tighter-than-normal-work jeans.

"Calm down Gage, this isn't the first time this has happened and it probably won't be the last." She sighed and she took another drink. "Besides if all he cares about is getting me into bed than he just isn't worth my time."

"Your right Syd, you could get alot better than that. Infact you deserve better than that." Gage could feel the anger rising in him again. He just didn't understand how anyone could walk out on her. "Well since your date has walked out on you what do you say to me joining you?"

Sydney eyed him sideways as he gave her one of his american boy smiles." Sure go ahead."

As Gage took the bar stool next to her the host came up. "Are you here for dinner?" Gage and Sydney looked at each other.

"You eat yet?" Gage asked

"No, he left before the main course." Sydney sighed.

"Sure dinner for two." Gage said as he got up and offered her his arm. Sydney smiled as she took her partners arm. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad night after all.

"Will this be on the open tab your previous date has left?" The host asked with a slight smirk.

Sydney smiled. " Yes it will be on the same tab. Gage order anything you want tonight we have dinner on Scott. I will start with the appatizer platter, the go on from there with the most expensive steak you have on this menu."

Gage shook his head and smiled. He knew better than to get on his partners bad side like this Scott guy had done. He loved her eagerness to get revenge and didn't let it get her down about what happened. " I will take the same thing and the most expensive wine you have here." Gage looked over the table to see his partner smiling at him. He was glad he left the house. This was going to be a good night. He was going to make her see that not all men are jerks, like the ones she seems to find.

The two of them talked quietly over their dinner. Each enjoying the others company. After dinner they both stood up to leave when Sydney realized her ride was gone. " So Syd, do you need a ride home?" Gage asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No I don't think so, I think I am just going to walk home." she replied with a smile. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah, but Syd its also close to 3in the morning, you seriously are going to walk home?" Gage asked with concern.

"I know but I only live a couple of miles away and you know better than anyone else that I can take care of myself."Sydneygave him a stern look. "If you are so worried than you can join me then." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Yeah but.. what about my car? Syd?"Gage just smiled as hewatchedher walk towards the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah Syd, right behind you." With that he walked after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott sighed as he watched the unconscious body being loaded into the van. How could a man like him be so stupid. He had everything so planned out. Getting lonely woman enticed, drugged and eventually sold into the black market as slaves. Everything had gone to plan until he had met Sydney. Scott smiled as he remembered how she looked tonight. God she was gorgeous, men would pay a good price for someone like her. She was smart too. He had completely forgotten about his open tab, and she had charged a 150 dollar dinner to his tab. Yes, she would have a good price. If only he knew she was a Texas Ranger. He would of been able to plan out something instead of panicking like he did.. Who knew women like her were on the Rangers. "_My, my what is this world coming too."_ He thought as his men finished loading the waitress up in the van.

"So what are goin to do about the lady ranger?" One of his men asked.

"I will figure something out, get the van to the storage garage. I will meet you there in a little bit with our wonderful ranger." "_Yes a fine price indeed."_ With a final smile Scott turned and was devoured by the darkness.

Sydney and Gage walked silently, just enjoying each others company. "_How could a night that had gone so bad, go so right."_ Sydney thought as she continued to walk beside Gage. She smiled as she felt Gage's arm go around her waist.

"Is this ok?" Gage asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She replied as she leaned closer to him.

"It is a beautiful night out isn't it?" Gage pulled Sydney a little closer.

" Yeah, who knew the city could be so quite." They walked silently until they reached Sydney's apartment. " Do you want me to take you to your car now, or do you want to come up for some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good Syd." They headed up towards Sydney's apartment.

As Sydney unlocked and opened the door, they were greeted by a BANG. Sydney watched in horror as Gage hit the ground. "Gage!" Sydney shouted going to Gage's side. She reached for his neck to feel a pulse. It was strong. Suddenly she heard a voice come from the corner of her apartment.

"I see how you are Sydney, you are a busy girl. Was I just not interesting enough for you? You reject my company but you go out and find another date, who is your partner, and you told me there is nothing going on between you two. Which by the way, you owe me 150 dollars, and don't worry love, he will wake in a couple of hours I only shot him with a tranquilizer." Sydney went for her gun but hit the ground before she could reach it.

"Scott.." Was all she got out before everything went dark.

Scott watched as Sydney fell to the ground. This was going to be good. Everything was back in order now. Scott walked over to Sydney and gently moved her hair out of her face. God she was gorgeous. She would go for a pretty penny. Scott gently picked Sydney up and stepped over Gage. He looked down at the still body. He was going have to do something about her partner. He smiled as he saw Sydney's gun laying on the desk. He gently put Sydney down as he reached for the gun. He thought about leaving the man alive, but after all he was here with Sydney and could be used for a witness. He pulled the trigger as he watched the blood pour from his chest. Everything was set now. Nothing was in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott, she is starting to wake." Scott turned to find Sydney glaring back at him.

"Well, it's good to see you awake ranger. We are about to our destination, so we can get you out of those uncomfortable braces." Scott turned back around facing the road in front of them.

Sydney sat quietly in back of the van. "_Way to go Cooke, you sure know how to pick them."_ she thought as she started to remember what had happened last night. Gage laying on the floor. "_Did he say he would wake up? I could of sworn I heard of gun shot." _ Panick started to rise in Sydney. "Gage, what did you do to him?" Sydney snapped.

"Don't worry your pretty head about him Sydney, I took care of him, but of course it was your gun I used on him." Sydney felt her heart stop.

"You..you shot him?" She managed to get out. "You bastard, I swear to God when I get loose from here I will kill you." Sydney pulled on the ropes that were holding her legs together. She had to get loose. She had to get back to Gage.

" Now, now, if I were you I would not be talking to me like that. You see I have the final decision on who buys you. If you shut up and play nice, I will make sure you get a good home, but if you act up I will sell you to the highest bidder no matter how they treat you. Ah we are here, remember what I told you Sydney. You are already on my bad side from the whole dinner situation so behave yourself." Scott said as he opened up the passenger door to get out. He then opened the back doors and gently lifted Sydney out of the van.

Sydney looked into Scotts eyes and wispered in his ears " If I find out that Gage is dead, I swear it doesn't matter who you sell me too or what you do to me. You better pray that I don't get loose from these binds, because as soon as I do I will take you and kill you personally myself." Her eyes never left Scott. Fire blazed in her eyes. She meant what she said and not for one moment he didn't believe her.

" You are a spitfire Cooke, you will bring the slave dealers in, but I can't promise they will be as nice as I am." Scott carried her in to the storage garage. "Unlock the doors boys I have more goods." As the garage door opened five more men appeared .

" This looks to be a good one Scott, good work."

" Careful boys this one's bite is worse than its bark, besides I don't want her spoiled so put her in back with the rest of the girls. Leave the bindings on her though. She is a Texas Ranger with a temper and could take any of you boys out." With that final warning Scott handed Sydney off to one of the other men.

"This is a way treat women, just like dogs. It really wins us over." Sydney replied sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue ranger or I might have to teach you a lesson." One of the five guys said as she was carried to the back of the garage.

" Untie me and we will see who is teaching who." Sydney hissed.

"Remember what Scott said, Roy she is a fighter and he doesn't want her touched." One of the smaller men stepped in.

"She aint worth it, besides she will have a good price."

" Yeah but if nobody buys her, she mine. I want to teach her to respect me." Roy barked

" Well then show me something to respect." Sydney said as they walked through another door.

The room was dark, but Sydney could hear movement along the room.

" Don't get comfortable ranger, we will be back." The man that carried Sydney hissed as he shut the door.

"Don't worry I don't think I will." Sydney mumbled as she tried to get out of her binds.

"It's no use" a soft voice came from the corner of the room. " We have tried to get loose to but never been able too."

"Who are you?" Sydney asked.

"I am Serena. This is Ally, and this is Mackenzie. The one in the corner is new too. We are not sure of her name yet. As for the three of us, well we have been here for over two weeks."

Sydney cringed of the thought of being locked in this room for two weeks. "Well by the way it sounds we won't be here for to much longer." Sydney sighed as she pulled at her bindings again. "_He can't be dead, God knows I need him now more than ever."_ "We will get out of here before the slave dealers showed up" "_We have too." _ Sydney thought as she closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that were coming to her eyes. Gage had to be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Walker, have you heard from Gage or Sydney today?" Trivette asked from behind his computer screen. It was nearly 10:00 a.m and neither of the junior rangers had shown up for work. " I know that Sydney had a date last night, but she usually isn't late no matter what, and Gage might be late all the time but never this late."

"I know, I have already tried calling both their cells phones, but I am getting no answer." Walker said with concern in his voice. "This is very unlike either of them. Trivette why don't you go over to Gage's apartment and see if he is there, I will go on over to Syd's and see if either one of them is there."

"Alright Walker, give me a call if you find them." Trivette picked up his hat and left for Gage's apartment. Walker could feel that something wasn't right. He grabbed his hat and headed for Sydney's apartment. Something was wrong and he was going to find out.

Gage woke up with a large pain in his chest. "AGGHH God." He looked down at his chest that was covered in his own blood. He slowly tried to get but but couldn't move. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. " Syd? Syd? Where are you?" He received no answer. "SYD!" Darkness fell around Gage.

Walker arrived at Sydney's apartment complex and found her car still sitting in the parking lot. As he walked up to her apartment door he realized that the door wasn't completely shut. "Sydney?" no answer. He pushed open the door to find Gage laying on the floor. Walker pulled out his cell phone as he knelt to feel for a pulse. It was weak but he was still alive. "Yes, this is Ranger Walker and I need paramedics out to 1115 N. Center St. immediatly. I have a ranger down and needs medical attention badly." Walker hung up the phone and grabbed a towel from Sydney's kitchen. "Hold on buddy, we are going to get you some help, just hold on." Walker looked around for any sign of Syd. There was nothing. Nothing but Sydney's gun laying on the ground beside Gage. There was no sign of struggle, no Sydney, nothing. Walker called Trivette. "Trivette, get over here to Sydney's. Gage has been shot and Sydney is missing.

Walker and Trivette. watched as the paramedics put Gage on a stretcher. " He is lucky to be alive rangers." One of the paramedics said. " Lets get him to St Matthews." They loaded up Gage and took him to the hospital.

"I don't like the looks of this Walker." Trivette said as he picked up Sydney's gun and checked the ammo. One shot was missing. "From the looks of it, it looks like our missing bullet might be in Gage. You don't think.."

"Don't even finish that thought Trivette. Sydney wouldn't shoot Gage. Something happened here last night and we are going to find out. I am going to call Alex and have her head on over to St. Matthews to be with Gage. Call CSU and tell them we need some answers fast." Walker walked out of the apartment to call Alex. When he had come in Trivette was looking through the apartment.

"I didn't even see his car here."

"Neither did I, all I saw was Sydney's. Did she say on who her date was with last night?" Walker asked as he walked to the corner of her living room.

"Yeah, it was with that Scott guy she had been seeing. All I know is Gage wasn't thrilled about it one bit."

"Lets give this Scott a call. Maybe he might know what happened here last night." Walker said looking at some peculiar shell casings. "Infact lets go see him in person."


	5. Chapter 5

"Grab the lady ranger, we have a interested buyer." Sydney heard them talking through the door. How many days has she been here? She had lost track after guessing of 6 days. Her arms and legs ached from being tied for so long. The other girls had tried to help her get the bindings off, but their efforts were useless. Whoever had tied her up wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get away. So she sat ther waiting for something to happen. She promised herself though, that whatever happened, she wasn't going to go quietly.

Sydney flinched as she saw a sliver of light appear from the doorway. " Well, well, well, we thought you would have been loose already Cooke, I guess we over estimated you. I am actually a little disappointed, I was hoping to teach you a lesson." One of the men smirked as he picked her up. "What? no more bite left in your bark?"

"Why don't you untie me and we will find out." Sydney said looking straight into their eyes.

" Ha ha. Looks like we weren't disappointed Kevin. Darkness isn't goin to break her spirit."

The two men brought Sydney to a van." Goin for a little ride ranger." Kevin placed her in the back of the van." Don't worry, Scott has a good home lined up for you." With he shut the door and climbed into the front seat of the van. She had to get out of there. She had to get those other girls out of there as well, but how. Sydney looked around the van for anything to help her get out of this situation. In the back of the corner she noticed a tire iron.

"_You got it now Cooke" _Sydney slowly slid her way towards the back of the van. Even though she was tied up, her hands were still in front of her. If she could get enough strenght in her swing, she would be able to take them out. First the passenger, then the driver. "_Keep quiet, and move slowly, don't screw this up." _She told herself as she grabbed the tire iron. Slowly she pushed her way towards the driver and passenger seat. "_I warned them. I told them just to let me go, why do they all have to be so damn stubborn."_ With that final though Sydney brought the tire iron down upon one of her captives heads. He immediatly slumped over and she was able to grab his gun.

"Pull over." She commanded, pointing the gun at the driver. "

"Easy, ranger."

"Pull over now." She cocked the gun. "I am not playing anymore. Pull over or you will join your friend."

"You actually going to shoot me? I thought you were a cop!"

" No, see there is where you are wrong, I amn a Texas Ranger, and see your boss made a mistake, he took out a good friend of mine, then you kidnap me and lock me in a dark room with several other girls who are scared to death and now you are wanting to sell us to some men as slaves. No see on a usual day I wouldn't shoot you, but see you have pissed me off and I will take out anybody who stands in my way to get me and those girls out of here. Do you understand, NOW PULL OVER!." He saw fire blazing in her eyes and knew she wasn't kidding. He pulled over. " Now untie me." He pulled out his knife and cut the bindings that were holding her arms and legs together. "Get out of the van." Sydney worked the kinks out of her arms and legs. Things were going smoothly now. She had the upper hand. Her heart ached to get back to Gage. To make sure he was still alive, but she had to get those girls out of there first. She had no other choice.

"What are you going to do with me?" The man asked fear rising in his voice.

"Going to teach you a lesson." With that she did a round house kick to his head and watched him fall to the ground. Sydney climbed back into the van, and turned around. She was going to get those girls and head back to Dallas. Her only question was, where was she?


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney drove as fast as she could towards the storage garage. How many men Scott had at the garage, she had no idea, but she had come this far and nothing was going to stop her. "_God, Cooke you are losing it, stay focused. Get these girls out of here."_ Sydney stepped out the van and crept along the back side of the storage garage. She could hear men talking. Three, four, five. Five men. Sydney walked around the corner. "Aren't you boys suppose to be working?"

" What the? How did you get loose. I thought Kevin and Jason took you." One of the men muttered in shock.

"Oh they did but I decided I didn't want to go, by the way you are all under arrest.". Sydney smirked as all five men ran towards her.

"Walker, I can't track Scott down. I went to his apartment and the super attendent said he hadn't seen him for about a week." Trivette sighed as he shut the case folder.

" I know, he is nowhere in Dallas or Texas for that matter. Any word on Gage's condition?"

"No, he is still in a deep coma, the more he is under the less chance he is going to wake up. One ranger down, and another one is missing. Something went terribly wrong in Sydney's apartment and our main suspect is missing." Trivette got up to pour some more coffee. Putting in the long days was starting to wear on both of them." We have Scott's face put out all over the media, and still no hits." Trivette sat down and held his head in his hands.

" Go home Trivette, there is nothing more we can do for today. Infact I am going home as well. Alex has been at the hospital all day. I miss my wife and my daughter, so go home get some sleep and we will start up again in the morning." Walker got up, grabbed his hat and walked towards the door.

"Alright Walker, I will see you in the morning." Trivette got up from his desk and headed for the door after Walker. He was right, they weren't getting anywhere tonight. Maybe after some sleep, they will be able to figure out where their missing ranger was.

" Has there been any change in his condition?" Alex heard her husband come up from behind her.

" No, Walker, the doctor said that there is now a small chance of him waking up and that Julie is going to have to decide if she wants to keep him on life support or if it would be better just to let him go peacefully." Tears were now pouring down Alex's face. Walker hugged his wife and tried to comfort her the best he could with tears in his own eyes. Their good friend was lying in a bed being kept alive with machines.

"Where is Julie now?" Walker asked.

"She is in the chapel praying" Alex replied through her tears. "I asked to see if she wanted to come back to the ranch with us, but she said she just wanted to stay here by Gage's side. I can't imagine how she feels. Her only family and she has to decide whether he lives or dies." Alex began to cry again.

" I know Alex, life just isn't fair, but we can't do anything more tonight, so lets go home hold our daughter and see if we can get some sleep." Walker guided his wife through the hospital doors.

" Have you gotten any further on finding Sydney?" Alex asked between sniffles.

"Nothing. Scott's apartment is clean and we can't find anything in Sydney's apartment. No news on where Scott is. There is just nothing." Walker admitted in frustration. "One of my rangers is missing and I can't find her. I am suppose to protect my people! Not watch them die in a hospital bed!"

Alex grabbed her husband and made him face her. "Calm down Walker. Getting worked up about it isn't going to help us find Sydney any sooner, and its not going to make Gage better. There is no reason for you to beat yourself up about it. This is not your fault. There is nothing you could of done!"

"I know Alex, your right. Lets just go home." With that Walker and Alex headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sydney left he attackers laying on the ground. She quickly grabbed the keys and headed for the garage that held all the girls. As she unlocked the door she heard all the girls scattering towards the back of the garage. " Shh.. Don't worry it's only me. I am here to get you out of here."

" Sydney?" Serena called out as she slowly came out of cover from the darkness. " I thought they had taken you away."

" They had, but I got away and now I am going to get all of us out of here. Serena, head out front. I have a van out there that is going to get us out of here."

Sydney watched as the rest of the girls came out of hiding. After she knew that all five girls where out of the garage she shut the door behind her and headed towards the van after the other girls and climbed into the driver side. "Let's get out of here." She said as she shifted the van into drive.

" Sydney, I hate to ask you this but do you know where we are?" Serena asked.

" Yeah, it just hit me. We aren't that far out of Phoenix Arizona." Sydney said as she pulled out a cell phone that she took off one of the guys.

Walker heard the phone ring as he looked at the clock. "_4 a.m,Maybe it's news on Gage."_ He thought cautiously as he picked up the phone. " Walker."

" Walker! God, you don't know how great it is to hear your voice." He heard Sydney's voice on the other line.

"Sydney!" Alex sat up at the sound of her name. " What happened to you? We all have been so worried about you."

" I know Walker, I will have to explain later, I wanted to call and let you know I am alright and about 20 miles out of Phoenix, I can't talk long because I'm going to loose the signal, but I am alive and will be back in Dallas as soon as I can be." With that the phone went dead.

"Sydney! Sydney are you there!"

"Walker?" Alex looked at her husband.

" I lost her. She said she was 20 miles out of Phoenix." Walker hung up the phone and climbed out of bed.

" Where are you going?" Alex asked as she watched her husband get dressed.

" I am going to go and bring one of my rangers home."

" Well then I am coming with you." Alex jumped out of bed to join her husband. At least there was one ranger they could bring home.

" Shoot!" Sydney yelled as she lost the signal.

" So where are we going?" Serena asked.

"We are going to Phoenix and going to get some help. My guess is that Scott isn't far behind us and if we can get to the police we will be safe.""_Just let us make it to Phoenix." _Sydney silently prayed as she saw the gas gauge on the red line.


	8. Chapter 8

Sydney sat on the edge of the road side trying to debate what to do next. " Two weeks locked in a tiny garage, hardly any food or water, get dragged out to be sold to some sick and twisted men and when I finally get out I run out of gas with four girls only 1 miles outside of Phoenix with no signal on the cell phone!" Sydney was shouting and realized it when all four girls were staring at her. "Sorry." She slowly stood up and looked down the road. "Well, I guess we had better start walking."

"Whats the point" Sydney stopped and looked at Aly who was still sitting on the edge of the road.

"The point is, if you don't want to end up being some slave for some man, then we had better get going." Sydney snapped. " I am tired, we all are,and I know you have been locked up longer than I have, but we have a chance now and I am not going to sit down and let some man come and sell me or any one of you as a piece of property. Now get up or I will drag you the whole ten miles if I have too." Sydney took a step closer to Aly prepared to do as she had just threatened. Aly quickly stood up and walked down the road before any of the other girls.

"What are you planning to do once we reach Phoenix?" Serena asked walking beside Sydney.

" I am going to get the Phoenix Police Department out and arrest the men I had taken down out in the garage, but first we are going to get all of you checked out by the hospital then send you girls back to your families. All I know is, Scott will pay for what he has done to us. You have my word on that one. If I have to see to it myself he will be spending life in prison for everything he has done." Sydney continued to walk silent in her own thoughts. "_Everything." _ A tear started to form in the corner of her eye. "_I know your still alive Francis, you have to be."_

"Walker where are we going?" Alex asked trying to keep up with her husband's quick pace.

"I am going to go and meet Sydney in Phoenix. If I know her she will immediatly go to the Phoenix police, then go track Scott down if she has it her way."

"So you are going to go and help her?"

"No, I am going to send her home. My guess is she has already been through hell and she needs to get back to her partner."

Sydney and the girls continued to walk into the night until a car pulled up and asked if they needed a ride.

"What are five girls doing out at this time of night." An old lady asked as they all climbed into her buick.

"It's a long story, but if you could give us a ride to the nearest hospital we would greatly appreciate it. These girls need to get to a hospital and get checked out as soon as we can." Sydney said, to tired from her days adventure to explain it to the old lady.

"Ok, I can do that, you all look as if you had a hard day. Where you in a accident?" Sydney choked back a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." Sydney looked down at her clothes that she had been wearing for the past two weeks. She looked terrible, as did the other girls in the back seat. All of them looked like they had been in a terrible accident.

As they approached the city, the dark desert night was illuminated by the city lights. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Sydney glanced behind her. Even though they had reached the hospital, she still felt as though they were followed here.. "Thank you so much for the ride, you don't know how much you have helped us."

"You dears, look like you have been through so much, I just wish there was more I could do for all of you."

"You have done enough. Thank you again." Sydney shut the car door and looked at the girls. "Lets go get all of us checked out and then see what we can do about finding your families."

A man sat in a car, watching the girls as they entered the hospital. "Your good Cooke, but we aren't done yet. You can be assured that we haven't danced are last dance yet." Sydney Cooke would pay for his business loss, but for now he needed to lay low. Scott shifted his car into gear and headed towards the border.

Sydney watched as a car peeled out from a parking space. She knew it was Scott, she had a feeling he had been following her since they climbed into the car with the old lady, but he never stopped them. What was he planning next? She had no idea, but she wasn't going to sit around and find out. She turned and followed the girls into the ER, for now she knew that the girls were safe and right now that was all that mattered.


End file.
